battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Versions of Characters
This is a list of evil versions of characters, all with Evil Leafy's face. They all are recommended characters. Evil Announcer Evil Announcer is a recommended character, recommended by kouarasteh in Episode 21. He is one of the characters who voted for Ice Cube and is an evil version of the Announcer. He is the only evil version of a character that does not have the "Evil Eyes". Evil announcer ahhh.PNG Evil Bubble Evil Bubble is a recommended character who was recommended by Rhinobuddroblox, 1dra7 and KaraideLair in Episode 19. She is an evil version of Bubble. She appeared when Bubble gives Leafy immunity, saying "AGAIN!" Evil Book Evil David Evil David is a recommended character suggested by Ahabasmorn. He is an evil variation of David. He appeared in Gardening Hero as one of the gaspers in that same episode, even though he didn't open his mouth, thus he didn't gasp at all. Evil David-0.png 118px-Evil David.png Evil Firey Evil Flower Evil Flower is a recommended character who was recommended by Rhinobuddroblox and TheRanterGuy in Episode 22. She is a version of Flower that's more evil than the normal one. She was also in Zeeky Boogy Doog, where she was crushed by the tip of the Eiffel Tower. Captura.PNG Evil Flower Speaker Main article: Evil Flower Speaker Evil Flower Speaker is a recommended character who was recommended by ChocoBlue23 in Episode 24. She is an evil version of the Flower Speaker Box. Evil Ice Cube Evil Ice Cube is a recommended character who was recommended by DeeandEd in Episode 21. She is one of the characters who voted for Ice Cube and is an evil version of Ice Cube. Evil icy 1080p.JPG Evil Ice Cube.png Evil Leafy Evil Leafy was the first evil variation to be created. Her color and face was later reused for the other evil versions of characters. Evil Match Evil Match is a recommended character who was recommended by TotalDramaIsland5543 in Episode 24. She is an evil version of Match. (No color changes intended) However, Episode 21 was actually the episode where Evil Match was first recommended, and was one of the characters to vote for Ice Cube in that episode, although her red part and wood part had switched colors. Evil Rocky Evil Rocky is a recommended character who was recommended by Rhinobuddroblox in Episode 19. He is an evil version of Rocky. Evil Spongy Evil Spongy is a recommended character who was recommended by ILVGwebmaster, MechaXenoxine55, and coolmatt1019 in Episode 20. He is an evil version of Spongy. Evil Teardrop Evil Teardrop is a recommended character who was recommended by Rhinobuddroblox in Episode 21. She is one of the characters who voted for Ice Cube and is an evil version of Teardrop. Evil Teardrop.png| Evil teardrop 1080p.JPG Evil Tennis Ball Evil Tennis Ball is a recommended character who was recommended by Ahabsmom in Episode 23. He is an evil version of Tennis Ball. Evil TV.PNG Evil Woody Evil Woody is a recommended character who was recommended by marioluigi3128 in Episode 21. He is one of the recommended characters who voted for Ice Cube and is an evil version of Woody. Evil woody 1080p.JPG Evil Woody.png Trivia * All of the evil versions of characters' color is red except for Evil Match and Evil Announcer. (However, this is not true in Episode 21.) * The only evil variation that spoke was Evil Bubble. Category:Variations of Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters